The Ookii Ookii Fruit
by iceguy123
Summary: This is a One Piece WG  weight gain  fic. Don't like don't read. Rated T to be safe. ZoRo LuNa... On Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**The Ookii Ookii Fruit**

**Chapter 1: The Fight**

**Summary: **When Nami and Robin get caught in a fight a BIG change happens, in size and relationship. LxN ZxR. Rated T.

* * *

><p>Ookii means big (as in large). The fruit can enlarge anything (a body, an item, pain, an appetite, and even love.<p>

* * *

><p>"Land Ho," came the cry from the observation room on the Thousand Sunny. Nami sighed putting down her pen. As she slowly came outside she looked upon a huge island. "Nami, Nami, what island is this?" asked Luffy (while pulling his goofy grin). Nami replied, "Ookii Island I think." "Yahoo lets go, Gommu Gommu no," Luffy shouted as he flew towards it. Nami sighed and went to finish her map.<p>

* * *

><p>Crack went the enemy's neck as Robin snapped it. Nami and Robin were both in the middle of nowhere alone with each other. "That seems to be the last of them," said Robin. "Yeah," was Nami's reply.<p>

Suddenly came a voice saying, "Not quite." A beautiful young woman came out of the forest. "Deux Fleur," said Robin immediately. The two hands went around the neck and was about to snap it when suddenly the neck grew (instead of getting longer it got fatter). The hands were now unable to do anything. As soon as Robin released the hands the woman's neck went back to normal. "NAMI, ROBIN," came a shout. "Over here," screamed Nami. Suddenly Zoro came out and slashed his swords at her. "Ookii Ookii no Belly," said the mysterious woman. Her stomach suddenly grew ten times bigger than her. Zoro's swords bounced of harmlessly. "You'll never beat me and my Ookii Ookii no Fruit," exclaimed the woman. Her belly then grew back to normal. Well almost normal (a small pot belly was visible).

"I'm Safira, master of size!" "I can make anything expand." Suddenly she leaped forward and punched Nami in the stomach. Then she moved to do the same to Robin but Zoro blocked her making her only brush against. Then Zoro slashed her and the fight ended.

* * *

><p><strong>-This is my first story so go easy on me and sorry the chapter was so small-<strong>

**Iceguy123**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ookii Ookii Fruit**

**Chapter 2: The Island of Food**

Nami looked at the log pose and stared ahead. _We should be arriving soon_ she thought as she scanned the horizon. Finally she saw a small lump in the distance. "Island ahead," she shouted. Immediately the whole crew was out on the deck. "To the island," commanded Luffy in his usual goofy way. So off they went to the island.

* * *

><p>"Food," shouted Luffy as he stared at a tree….. Made of only food. "We're on a food island," announced Robin. "Luffy, Zoro, Sanji….. Go gather supplies and bring them back," commanded Nami "Franky and Brook stay and guard. Copper get medical supplies." "What about us?" asked Robin. "We're going to the mountain," announced Nami as she pointed to what seemed to be a giant cake.<p>

* * *

><p>Both Nami and Robin stood at the top of the mountaincake when both of there stomachs suddenly went gggrrrroooowwwllllll. Nami blushed is embarrassment while Robin only said, "My" quietly to herself. Nami then went and scooped some cake up and bit it. Robin looked at her questioningly. Nami shrugged and said, "Might as well have some food." Robin nodded and joined in.

* * *

><p>(1 hour later)<p>

Robin and Nami sat with stuffed bellies still eating. While there bellies were full there stomach kept grumbling out of hunger so here they were. A good 5 inches of rock hard belly had been added on to Nami. Robin however was eating at a faster pace and had a total of 7 inches of stuffed belly added to her old figure. It was around this point where their belly finally gave up on harassing them. Finally the stopped eating and just lay down to full to move. Their eyes closed and they drifted off the sleep

* * *

><p>(The next day around 8:00 A.M.)<p>

Nami woke up to find a newly stuffed Robin shaking her. Apparently while Nami had been asleep Robin had been stuffing herself again. "We have to go back to the ship," said Robin. "y-yeah," groaned Nami as she slowly got up. Off the two went one stuffed beauty and one with hungry girl.

As the two are walking I will take the chance to talk about the effects on their body so far. From last nights feast Nami has digested and has her flat stomach again. But now instead of a thin hard stomach it's soft and fleshy. Robin however ate last nights and then ate even more in the morning. Her belly before she began in the morning had begun to form a slight bulge due to the fact that she ate a lot more than Nami. Now she is slowly digesting her recent meal as she walks.

* * *

><p>(A while later)<p>

"Finally the ship," exclaimed Nami. Robin simply nodded as she climbed aboard. "NNNAAAAMMMIIIIIII….. RRRROOOOBBBBIIIINNNNN," came a shout from everyone's favorite goofy captain "Where were you?" Nami quickly covered them by saying they got lost in a tunnel. While Nami was doing all of this Robin was eating a large plate of food Sanji had immediately given her. Her once stuffed belly had finally digesting leaving her a small pot-belly in the making (it was hardly noticeable).

Robin was sitting in the watch tower/ "crows nest" (she was on watch duty) eating food that had been prepared before hand when she heard a creak…. Better investigate.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally the second chapter is done. Once again I apologize that it was so short. I'll make sure that the third chapter is a long one.<strong>

**Iceguy123**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ookii Ookii Fruit**

**Chapter 3: The trip to Town**

* * *

><p>Robin slowly went up to the entrance when a head came up. It was Zoro. He pulled himself up and Robin noticed he had something with him. A small sack. Around the size<p>

of a bag. She looked questioningly at him. Zoro looked away and handed the bag. Robin looked in it and took something out. One piece of food. Two. Three. Four. Five.

Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. And then on and on. Zoro stood unable to take his eyes off her. When she finished the bag. She looked up and met his gaze. Immediately he

blushed and averted his gaze. She stood up (slowly due to her full stomach) and came over to him. Suddenly she kissed him. It was a quick kiss. Nothing super special,

but still Zoro went bright red. "Thanks swordsman-san," Robin said quietly to him as she pulled away. Zoro stood there completely still red in the face. Finally he left

leaving Robin time for some more food.

Robin shot awake to the sound of a loud shout, "Robin-chwan!" (guess who) "breakfast." She slowly got up and made herself down. In her tiredness she was completely

oblivious to the fact that you could see her shorts were about to rip from the pressure that her stomach had provided. Speaking of her stomach the progress it had made

was quite amazing. In just a few days she had piled on the pounds. A giant muffin top had formed. It hung a good two inches off her already stretched shorts. Her shirt

also rode up showing off her recent fat. But no one said anything about this as she sat down at the table. Off they went eating like crazy. By the time Nami was on her

third helping, Robin was on her 5th. Nami had also grown in these past days. Her belly formed a muffin top (only half the size of Robin's though) but her shirt wasn't riding

up. Nami's clothes would hold on for a while but Robin's. Well no one noticed when in the middle of breakfast a snap sounded and Robin's shorts button came flying off.

Now her belly rested on her lap still grumbling with hunger.

(2 hours later)

With breakfast done you found the crew doing their normal stuff. Luffy sitting on the lions head, Sanji in the kitchen, Nami making maps, brook playing his violin, Franky

steering, and Robin was on deck (in a bikini) reading a book and constantly snacking away. The only one who was acting different was Zoro who was leaning on the boats

rails staring at Robin. He just couldn't keep his eyes off her. Her bigger breasts, larger hips, her chunky thighs, and of course her huge belly. Of course Robin wasn't stupid.

She had noticed Zoro a long time ago. So as she sat in the sun she tried to show off all of her curves. As all this went on Sanji was cooking a lot of food. A feast that could

feed around 4 people until they were stuffed. So as he finished he went off and showed it off. To Robin. Who then proceeded to eat it. One piece after that other.

(another hour later)

Robin lay in the same place to full to move. Around her were the remains of the feast. There were of course, no leftovers. Her belly had snapped her bikini pants a long

time ago so she lay there now naked. For a long time she just lay until finally she digested the food. Finally getting up she went to try to find some clothes that fit her.

(The next day)

Zoro and Robin walked around town together shopping. They had arrived at an island and Robin was in desperate need for new clothes. She was squeezed into a very

tight pair of shorts and a shirt that only covered her breasts because her belly pushed it all the way up. So now the two strawhats are found going from one shop to the

other trying on clothes. Robin would try some on and then come and ask Zoro which one he liked. He of course preferred the tighter ones. The ones that she struggled to

get into and that showed off her belly and all the other parts. So when they walked past a small alley they saw something that shocked both of them. A boy wearing a

straw hat and an orange haired girl were making out. Nami's new large belly was pressing up against Luffy where his hands played with her fat. Quickly leaving before the

two lovebirds noticed they ran off. Robin quickly ran out of energy due to her new expanded size. So she leant against a wall trying to catch her breath. Zoro stood right

by her. Suddenly Robin motioned for Zoro to come closer. Taking a step towards her he was suddenly grabbed and both of them tumbled to the ground. Robin on top of

Zoro. Zoro eyebrows slightly twitched with pain due to the added weight of the raven haired beauty. Soon the two of them were laying on the floor making out. Zoro

grabbing as much flesh as he could from his plump beauty that lay on top of him.

(a little bit later)

Robin slapped her stomach as she ate her 7th helping. "more," she told the waiter. Nodding dumbly he went off to get more. After he left Robin pressed up her belly and

breasts against Zoro and asked, "you don't mind if I have more, right?" Zoro just shook his head his eyes ravishing her.

(another 6 helpings later)

"Ooohhh," moaned Robin while rubbing her extremely stuffed belly. "Anything else?" asked the waiter. Robin was about to reply with a no when Zoro said, "She'll like a

chocolate cake." Robin was about to refuse when he continued and said, "a full cake not just a slice…. and make it double the size of your normal." "Very well," replied the

waiter as he walked off leaving behind a stunned Robin. She turned to Zoro and just stared. He shrugged, looked out of the window and said, "you hadn't had dessert

yet." Robin sighed and surrendered herself to her fate….. of cake. In truth he had only ordered it because miraculously, her shorts were still holding together. So when the

cake finally arrived Robin abandoned good manners. Stuffing it down her throat she ate piece after piece. As each part went down her throat to her belly Zoro could swear

he saw her shorts getting tighter and tighter. Then finally. With half the cake eaten at record speed her short buttons came off. Her belly flew out as it was released and

Robin suddenly had a lot easier time eating the cake. Her belly rested on her lap jiggling with each movement she made. By the time the cake was done a rip had also

appeared. Zoro then paid and supported Robin as she stood and slowly walked her to a cart which he bought just for her to sit on and digest her 13 helpings of food and

her giant cake.

(A while later: back at the ship)

Robin stood in her room trying on her new clothes. All of them were quite tight on her. Only did her largest one (which was a size bigger than her other new clothes) did

not cut into her belly. Choosing a full on dress (that was very tight on her) she slowly walked outside to where she found Zoro waiting for her. He walked up to her and a

passionate kiss was the first thing that happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally chapter three is done. A picture of Robin in her town clothes is posted on my profile wall. I take no credit for the picture as it all goes to Americandream on <strong>

**Deviant art. Also please vote on what story I should do next on my profile. I also apologies for the lack of dialogue in this chapter.**

**-Iceguy123**

**Next chapter: Safira returns**


End file.
